The Stroode: One Shots
by DOOLlover08
Summary: One shots for Bobby Roode and James Storm. They're gonna be Slash so if you don't like, then don't read. Rated m just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I came up with while trying to type chapters of my other stories. This is my first slash story so I hope it's good (even just a little) I know it might be a bit long for a one shot but I like it and I hope you do too

On a street in the rich part of Peterborough, Ontario, Canada sits a two story, white house on the corner with a connected two car garage. Rain was pouring hard down outside but the couple inside didn't seem to notice.

The living room was dark except for the fire that had been built in the fireplace. On the couch sat the couple that was lovingly called "Stroode" by their friends; James Storm and Robert "Bobby" Roode. James was sitting behind Bobby with his arms wrapped around his waist, as they watched _Scream_; James was laughing at how stupid people were, while Bobby was completely terrified but trying his hardest not to show it.

"Run ya dumb blonde! Come on! What are ya doin!" James yelled in between laughing at the blonde's stupidity.

It took everything Bobby had to not cry in in terror as the white masked killer came out of nowhere. He did not like scary movies, but James did so he had agreed to sit and watch it instead of doing the laundry like he needed to, or packing his and James's suitcases so they could head back to the Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. The movie lasted close to two hours, and James didn't seem to notice how tense and scared his boyfriend of two years was the entire time.

The got ready for bed, and James was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. His arm wrapped around Bobby's waist and he cuddled up to the Canadian native as Bobby laid there in bed staring at the closet. He eventually went to sleep knowing damn well he was going to have a nightmare.

The sound of screaming and crying woke the Tennessee Cowboy from the perfect dream he was having; it was perfect because he had been with the love of his life on some beach just holding him, kissing him, cherishing him the way that James had always believed the Bobby Roode deserved to be cared for. James rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to his left at his boyfriend to find that was where the alarm had come from.

"No please! James help!" Bobby was crying as James switched on the bedside lamp. He put a hand to Bobby's arm and shook it slightly. "No please don't kill me!"

"Robbie wake up baby; come on, you're safe now." James pulled him into his arms.

"James?" said man looked down into the scared grey eyes of his man and James nearly cried himself; as professional wrestlers they had been in a lot of situations where they had to act scared and hurt, but never had James ever seen Bobby this legitimately scared.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" James asked as the other man wrapped his arms tightly around him and buried his face into his chest. "What were you dreaming about?"

Bobby shook his head and tightened his arms. "The movie," was all he said or at least all that James was able to understand.

Realization crashed into James and shame welled up in his chest. "Oh Bobby, I'm sorry. I never should've suggested Scream; why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, or a baby." Bobby answered pulling away and looking down at his hands as a blush came to his cheeks.

James chuckled and pressed his lips to Bobby's forehead "I would never think that of you; you're not the only grown man who is afraid of scary movies."

"AJ Styles doesn't count in this situation." Bobby mumbled turning away "It's stupid; I shouldn't be afraid. I know nothing is going to happen, but…"

James put his hands on Bobby's shoulders, loving the feel of the tanned skin under his palms. "Stop Robbie, I'm here and I'm gonna protect you. Jamie knows how to use a gun." He placed a kiss on Bobby's neck. "Do you want to go back to bed or are you too awake?"

Bobby got to his feet and turned to face him "I'm going to go do up the laundry and pay some bills on the computer. Go back to bed." He cupped James's face and placed a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips which was the complete opposite of James's which were always rough and demanding. "Now Cowboy, you better not come downstairs before seven." Then he pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and walked out of the room.

It was around eight and Bobby had finally finished packing and had the luggage in the back of his suv when he heard heavy boots on the upstairs floor. "James! Boots off in the house! You're going to mess up my floors!" Bobby yelled sticking his head out of the kitchen where he was making sandwiches for their drive.

There was a crash from upstairs then James came walking into the kitchen rubbing his head. "Tried to take my boots off while standing up; I don't advise anyone to do it."

"Aww, does Jamie have a boo boo?" Bobby walked over and kissed the side of James's head. He reached up and ran a hand through James's hair that was falling freely down around his face. He loved the feeling of the light brown hair around his fingers. "Do you want a beer to make it better?"

James grinned at the mention of beer "Do ya really have to ask me if I want a beer?" he captured Bobby's lips and pushed him up against the kitchen table. "I can think of something else I want as well."

Bobby ducked under his arms and moved around to the other side of the table. "James, we need to head out. We're going to be late and not make it by Sunday; then we'll miss the No Surrender pay per view."

James groaned "If that title wasn't so damn important to you."

"Important to me? I thought it was important to us." Bobby whispered a little chest fallen. He had thought that the World Heavyweight Title was something both of them wanted; another step in their career's that they could share together.

James watched his man's face fall and his eyes widened as he hurried around the table to hug him. "No Bobby, that's not what I meant! The title is important to the both of us!" he cupped Bobby's face and looked into his greyish blue eyes. "I love you Bobby, and no matter what that's not going to change. No matter who becomes number one contender." Then he kissed him roughly, pulling him as close as possible as he could.

Bobby pulled away with a deep red blush on his cheeks "We have to go," he reminded James who nodded and said "Go make sure you have everything you wanna take, and I'll finish packing our snacks." The two shared one last heart racing kiss before separating.

As Bobby walked out of the kitchen, James watched him leave with his usual big ass goofy grin on his face. He loved the man more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life; he was the rock of James's life that kept everything grounded, and no matter what he had to do he was going to keep it that way.

Review please! Thank you!


	2. Kids

No, these are not in chronological order sorry. They appear as I think of them. I forgot to mention that I do not own the familiar characters no matter how much I want to.

_2013_

Since the day they started dating in 2009, the men known as the Tennessee Cowboy James Storm and the Canadian Enforcer Bobby Roode had wanted children together. Now obviously they couldn't have any of their own, but they were all for adoption. However, it wasn't until their friends-Frankie and Traci Kazarian-got pregnant for their first child that Bobby started to really think about it. Out of Bobby and James, Bobby definitely wanted a child the most; James wanted it but he didn't want to go through the process just to be denied because of his choice in sexuality. He didn't want to go through the process again. He had already gone through it once when he wasn't dating anyone around 2005, and the pain of denial had been his reason for not trying again afterwards. He knew Bobby wanted a child, but it wasn't until they were at the hospital with their friends as Traci was giving birth that James realized just how much his man wanted to be a father.

The waiting room was completely quiet as the entire TNA roster sat around impatiently. Sitting closest to the door that leads back to the delivery rooms were Frankie and Traci's closest friends: AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, and James Storm. Bobby Roode had disappeared from the room the moment they got there and checked to see how Traci was doing.

"Where did Bobby go?" Austin Aries asked from his place beside Kurt Angle. The self-proclaimed Greatest Man that Ever Lived had seen his tag team partner walk out twenty minutes before but hadn't bothered to ask where he was going.

"I don't know." James answered beginning to get worried

"He's a big boy, guys. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Daniels smiled reassuringly to the younger men "Calm your Stroode feelings for a bit, Cowboy."

Just as James went to say something back to the bald Fallen Angel, Bobby came busting into the room with a large smile on his face and three bags in his hands. He walked over and plopped down next to his boyfriend saying "Guess what I found Jamie! A gift shop!"

"What do ya have there, Bobby?" Jeff Jarrett asked as he looked up from where he had been talking to his step-son, Kody Angle.

"Stuff for baby Kazarian!" the It Factor announced as he began to pull everything out of the plastic bags.

James watched him pull the baby stuff out of the bags and his heart clenched. His baby wanted a baby; he had always known it, but at what degree he wasn't sure. At the sort of glow look that came over Bobby's face as he excitedly talked about the clothes, stuffed animals, binkies, blankets, hats, rattles, and everything else he had bought, James realized that Bobby wanted a child more than he could have ever imagined; more than James had wanted a child when he tried to adopt nearly eight years before.

"…and I had to get this one." Bobby was holding up a small yellow shirt that said "My daddy's little sidekick."

"Bobby," James whispered running a hand through his hair "The baby won't even be able to wear that for a few years."

Bobby looked at him and frowned slightly "Yeah I…I know I just thought it was cute."

"How much did you spend on all of this?" James asked waving his hand around at the stuff that was being passed around so everyone could see it.

"I don't know. I paid with my credit card." Bobby answered shrugging "What's the big deal?"

James shook his head "Nothing Bobby, everything is perfectly fine. There's a new baby about to come into the world to a wonderful couple. It's perfect."

Bobby looked down at his hands "Why are you being like this?" it took everything he had to hide the tears threatening to fall.

James could tell in his voice was about to happen, though. "Why are you being so damn emotional lately?"

"James," AJ started before going quiet at the murderous look on the Cowboys face.

"I don't know James. Maybe I'm being an emotional little girl again." Bobby stood up, dumped the bags onto his boyfriends lap, and then walked out of the room.

James started to get up to go after him when his gaze met AJ's and he sent him a silent plead; AJ had always been the one that was better with emotions, even though he was a straight guy. The Phenomenal One nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

AJ found Bobby sitting in the empty hospital cafeteria crying softly. "Bobby," he sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey come on, James didn't mean to upset you."

"He doesn't want kids anymore. He used to want kids." Bobby sniffled

"Yes he does, it's just hard for him. He's already had his hopes crushed once. He knows how it feels and doesn't want you to go through the same thing. He's trying to protect you Bobby." AJ whispered grabbing a napkin from the table and handing it to the him.

"I thought that being the godfather to little Albey but it just isn't the same, sorry." Bobby whispered lifting his head.

"I never expected you to treat my son like a son Bobby. I completely understand how having kids of your own feels; I have three after all." AJ gave him a small smile as he pulled his arm away from around his shoulders. He went to say something else when a throat cleared from behind them and both Bobby and AJ turned around to find James standing there with a small bag in his hands. AJ looked between the two men who were once a part of the best Tag Team in TNA history and got to his feet. "I'm going to go see how Traci is doing." As he walked out of the room he patted James's shoulder and gave him a look that told the beer drinker just how his man was feeling.

"Hey," James whispered walking over and sitting down in the same seat AJ had. "I'm sorry for acting like that."

Bobby shrugged "It doesn't matter; I shouldn't have let it get to me like that. I should've understood your feelings toward it a little more." He glanced at the bag and asked "What's that?"

James looked down at the blue gift shop bag in his hands and said "Um…it's a present for you. I didn't know how this would go so…it was option b." he laid it on the table. He reached out and grabbed Bobby's hand. He set it against his heart and whispered "I love you Robbie, and that's never going to change. I know how bad you want kids, I've been there. I want nothing more than to have little Roode-Storm's with you, but sweetheart I just don't think I could live through another disappointment like that again."

"Please James; it won't be like last time. You'll have me this time, and it might work now; tolerance toward our life style is greater now than it was eight years ago." Bobby whispered reaching his other hand out to cup James's cheek. "Please Jamie, I need to know. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything; even the world title."

James looked into the eyes that he loved to see and smiled "Alright Bobby, we'll apply."

"Really?" Bobby squealed (yes actually squealed, like a girl) and threw his arms around his boyfriends neck. "I love you Jamie! I love you, so much!" then he captured his lips with his.

James chuckled and patted his boyfriends head "Yeah, I know. But you have to do something for me."

Bobby frowned as he pulled away "What is that?"

James ran his hand over Bobby's head and the pretty much bald head of his "Grow your hair out long again."

Bobby smiled lovingly before mumbling "Deal," then the two shared another kiss. Both feeling happier than they had in a really long time.

Review please and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


	3. Attack on James

**Alright, here's another installment in the lives of the Stroode Bobby Roode and James Storm. I really, really love this pairing! Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who might have favorite this story. I don't really like the ending but I wrote it just getting over writers block, so I may go back and change a few things once I get back into the swing of writing for these two beautiful men. I hope you all enjoy. I own none of the characters.**

**The Stroode: Attack on James**

Fear shot into the chest of the It Factor of Professional Wrestling as he watched with wide eyes and horror as the Aces and Eights put a beat down on the Cowboy James Storm and the two men of Bad Influence, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian.

He knew that he was supposed to be a heel and that on screen he hated James's guts, but Bobby couldn't just stand around and watch his boyfriend get attacked by some stupid assholes who had turned on Total Non-Stop Action Impact Wrestling because they didn't like the characters they were being paid to play. Bobby let the protective side of him gain control of him and bolted for the ring.

"Roode no!" he heard Bruce Prichard yell but he ignored him and jumped through the curtain. He bolted toward the ring and started swinging the moment he was close enough. The men in leather jackets scattered from the ring and into the crowd. "Come on!" Bobby yelled climbing onto the middle turnbuckle. "Get back here so I can your ass!"

"You're dead! You are so dead!" the TNA World Champion Bully Ray yelled as he backed up toward the exit.

Bobby climbed down from the ropes and turned to look at the three men laid out on the mat. He went straight for James. "Jamie, are you alright?" he asked brushing a strand of hair out of James's face. "Talk to me, babe." He cupped James's face as the Tennessee native opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend.

"My ribs hurt, and AJ used a bit too much force on my leg during our match and it hurts pretty damn bad too." James mumbled as Bobby helped him sit up.

Bobby looked over his shoulder when a hand landed on his shoulder; it was the medics. "His ribs, and his leg." Bobby moved aside reluctantly and let the medics do their job.

"Bobby, you should head backstage. Dixie, Jeff, and Prichard are pretty mad at you." The head medic whispered before bending down to check James's ribs.

"Go," James winced as he nodded his head toward the ramp "I'll be ok,"

Bobby nodded back and walked up the ramp. The moment he stepped through the curtain, he was met by some very angry and upset people higher up on the food chain than he.

"What were you thinking? Do you know what you have done?" Prichard asked

"I saved James; that's what I was doing. Did you honestly expect me to let those stupid assholes beat on him, Chris, and Frankie? Traci is going to have the baby any day now; she kind of needs her husband in a good bill of health. And I shouldn't even have to tell you why leaving James out there to get the shit kicked out of him wasn't going to happen." Bobby growled trying to hold in his temper.

"We understand that Bobby, but do you understand what has happened?" Dixie sighed "You've just turned face, you've just begun the process of reuniting Beer Money, and you've just ruined Dirty Heels."

"I don't care." Bobby said slowly "I'm sorry, but I don't. I like being a face, I like being a heel, but I love James. And I'm damn well going to keep him safe when I can." Then he spun around and headed to the medics area.

The hotel was dead silent as Bobby and James stepped off the elevator and headed for their room. Bobby got his man inside and helped him over to the bed. He didn't say anything as he helped James out of his track pants and his Longnecks and Rednecks t-shirt leaving the Tennessee Cowboy in nothing but his boxers and the bandages that were wrapped around his knee and his ribs.

James sighed as he reached out with a shaky hand and touched Bobby's cheek. "Robbie, I'm ok. Please, say something. You haven't said a damn thing since we left the arena to go to the hospital."

Bobby shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "You shouldn't be hurt. I should've got to the ring sooner." He cursed himself and jumped to his feet as he moved over to the window. "You're not the weak one James. Even when you're hurt you're still stronger than me. You're tough, you can brush it off." He sighed and looked up into the blue eyes of the Cowboy. "In that ring…those stupid bastards are going to pay. I am going to kick each and every one of their asses."

"That might be, but for right now I need you to come here and relax." James said patting the bed beside him.

Sighing again, the Canadian native took off his clothes before lying down next to James with an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. "I was scared Jamie. I thought they had done something really bad…"

"Shh," James tilted his head upwards and placed a sweet, gentle kiss to his soul mates lips. "I know how you felt. I'll be ok, and next week or maybe the week after we will stand in that ring and we kick ass."

Bobby chuckled "Agreed Cowboy," then they shared another kiss, this time it was filled with a little more passion and fire.

They knew the war with the Ace's and Eights had just gotten a lot more personal, and they knew trying to stay rational during the fight with those personal feelings was going to be hard, but they also knew that the other wasn't going to give up until they had revenge. If the biker gang thought that the TNA roster had been trying their hardest before, they were in for a Roode awakening and they were about to wish for a few hundred umbrella's for the Storm they were about to get.

So…what did yall think? Review please!


End file.
